


Eyes Go Bling

by PeachGO3



Series: SPN Inspired by German Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Literal Sex, Angst, Closeted Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Eye Sex, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Dean thinks a lot about that angel, “Castiel”. And Castiel’s blue eyes won’t give him a fucking break. But frankly – Dean couldn’t care less.





	Eyes Go Bling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Seeed’s awesome song “Augenbling”. I highly encourage you to check it out, it’s always a blast at parties. And what a sexy anthem to the Kings of Eye Sex lmao. Enjoy xx

_I lie in the dirt, sinking into the ocean_  
_Weighing ten tons, empty inside_  
_Going in circles, can’t see anymore_  
_All roads lead back here_

 _Painting my walls, crow-black_  
_Tired and sick, sleeping at daytime_  
_Lying flat, gawking myself into my grave_  
_Vultures on the roof are waiting for rotting flesh_

 

Dean was utterly miserable, and he knew that. And his brother was off to nowhere. What could he do? What was that mark on his shoulder? Everything felt like shit, so he was sure as hell he’d summon that damn “Castiel” to kick his ass. How powerful could that thing be?  
Dean’s killed worse before. Not to say he was ready to die, but… he did feel strangely empty.

That is, until the demon actually showed up, sparks flying and thunder roaring. The matter became tricky when Castiel revealed himself to actually be an angel. He wore an old trench coat, had messy black hair and the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen. And that thing made use of his looks, staring Dean down to a point it was… well, to the point it almost felt sexual.

 

 _The wall is long and too high_  
_The trench is deep and too grand_  
_But somewhere out of the blue –_  
_A glance that’s worth it_

_Your eyes are going bling-bling and everything’s forgotten_

 

What the fuck.

Dean felt that uncomfortable gay arousal rising again. Those were just eyes, dude, calm down, he told himself. For like two seconds.  
Then he embraced it, because it felt too fucking amazing to fight it. That blue was downright gorgeous. And, albeit that part still freaked Dean out, they looked right through him, they understood him. Or was that just some crazy heavenly magic? He couldn’t look into those eyes any longer.

Little did he know what the future held for him. And little did he know that he would see these eyes again in his dreams, close and piercing.

 

 _Your eyes bring sparkle back into my world_  
_You make me whole again_  
_Thrusting my heart into your hand_  
_Baby, hold it in pledge_

 

He became friends with Castiel. Or so he thought. Wasn’t he supposed to hate that asshole?  
But the angel was incredibly hot. And – on the top of that – dangerously smart and loyal to his cause. Dean didn’t quite know whether he was part of that cause. After all, the angel had left a mark on him. A fucking mark that stemmed from Castiel raising him from Hell.  
It wasn’t easy for Dean to stand the angel’s intense gaze. The first few times he broke quickly, looking down on his feet or a wall, somewhere else than those eyes.

But sometimes he thought just how cute that guy was when he tilted his head in confusion, like a puppy. Those were the moments when he just wanted to take Castiel’s hands and to feel something that has been missing before. To soothe each other.

One night, when Castiel visited him again, Dean finally gave in. Took the confused angel’s hand in his.  
“Dean? What do you want?”  
I don’t fucking know, Dean thought, I want you to pin me up against a wall, kiss me senseless, run your damn hands over me.

He brought himself to lock gazes with Castiel. But Dean should’ve known that Castiel could read him like an open book. And so, the angel did exactly as Dean had wished.

 

 _Coming every day to visit you_  
_Everyone in your hood damning me_  
_I stand in your yard, singing out of tune_  
_The house raves, furniture darting to the beat_

They were seeing each other in their dreams. Usually Cas was already waiting for Dean. He listened to everything Dean had to confess, wiped his sorrows away with just a kiss from his lips.  
He listened.

Dean felt such a deep connection to the angel that he almost felt filthy for asking such selfish things of him. That was a soldier of God, after all. Could those other angels see into his dreams? Did Castiel remember these dreams just like Dean did? Dean had many questions about this fucked up situation, but the most hammering one was: How could it feel so real?

Funny how an Angel of the Lord could proselytize a non-believer just by the power of his eyes.

Cas pressed his body against Dean’s, pressing him up a wall, tearing his clothes off. Never had Dean hear the angel moan, but he wanted to change that tonight.  
He kissed him hard, kneading his ass when the angel rode him, pulling his black hair. He managed to get the angel to look at him while he came, foreheads touching. They looked at each other. But the only thing Dean ever heard from Castiel’s lips was his own name. Over and over again.

“Dean… Dean…”

He wanted much more than these dreams. He wanted Cas to be a real part of his real life, to always be there to take away sorrow and pain and loneliness. To thank him for saving him without actually saying ‘thank you’. Cas still owed him some answers. However, Dean couldn’t help but think that the angel himself carried some baggage in his heart. What could that be?

No need to bother getting through to him though, Dean tried to persuade himself. His plan was to not get too involved with the angel. Dean didn’t succeed.

 

 _Baby, come out of here with me, into the light_  
_I believe in God because he created you_  
_Out of all humans, I got to Garden Eden_  
_This hottie, this ass, this day, this life –_

_Your eyes are going bling-bling and everything’s forgotten._

**Author's Note:**

> “Augenbling” is made up of “Augenblick” (=blink of an eye) and “bling”. Listened to it on the radio lately and I couldn't help but think of Destiel;; ;


End file.
